tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jesse
Jesse jest opisany jako 20-letni student ostatniego roku na Uniwersytecie Whitmore. Został zabity przez Dr. Maxfielda i umarł z krwią Caroline Forbes. Sezon 5 thumb|left|222px|Jesse na imprezie Whitmore.W'' I Know What You Did Last Summer, Jesse spotyka Caroline i Elenę w college'u i zaprasza je na imprezę Whitmore, która ma odbyć się w nocy. Kiedy przyjaciółki przychodzą na zabawę, podchodzi do nich Jesse i mówi, że je pamięta. Elena odpowiada, iż ona go też - jest chłopakiem od ulotek. Między nimi nawiązuje się rozmowa, dzięki której chłopak poznaje studentki. Po chwili chłopak zwraca spojrzenie na Care, jednak ona tylko odpowiada mu krótko "cześć" i się odwraca. Panna Gilbert przesyła chłopakowi przepraszające spojrzenie, a on odchodzi. Forbes nie jest nim zainteresowana, bo, jak tłumaczy, jest z Tylerem. W ''True Lies... W For Whom the Bell Tolls... W Monster's Ball... W Dead Man on Campus... Wygląd zewnętrzny Jesse był przystojnym czarnoskórym mężczyzną o piwnych oczach, brązowych oczach i szczupłej posturze. Osobowość Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności wampirów' - jeżeli duch umiera jako wampir, posiada umiejętności swojej rasy. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' Relacje Caroline Forbes right|232x232pxOd samego początku Jessie był zainteresowany Caroline, jednakże ta ze względu na Tylera odrzuciła jego zaloty W jednym z odcinków Jessie całuje Caroline, jednak ta nie jest zadowolona. Caroline po zerwaniu z Tylerem postanowiła dać mu szansę, jednak ich romans nie przetrwał długo, ze względu na Elenę, która przebiła go kołkiem. Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszym wampirem przemienionym przez Caroline. *Nie wiadomo, co stało się z nim po zniszczeniu Drugiej Strony - mógł odzyskać spokój lub zostać wessany w czarną dziurę. Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Studenci na Whitmore College Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Wampiry Augustine Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie męskie